Pandora Hearts: Supreme Dare!
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Feel free to dare your favorite characters here! Have fun making fun of your PH characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Thank you for reading my 5****th**** story. I make this with the help of Fuuko96! Thank you, Fuu-chan! By the way, please read and review. No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PH characters.**

**Pandora Hearts: Supreme Dare!**

**Prologue

* * *

**

Katy (Host 1): Are you ready, guys?

Leon (host 2): All system ready!

Fuuko (host 3): All system check!

Ben (Lighting): Ready!

Han (sound system): Ready!

Anakin (Camera): Ready!

Zukas (director): Okay, all set!

Katy: Hey, Where's the characters?

Luke(computer): In 3… 2… 1…

Steve: *carrying Break, Sharon, Oz, Gilbert, and Alice* Here they are!

Oz: *Mouth blocked by an apple* Mghh!

Katy: Oh yeah, right. *Pulls the apple*

Oz: How DARE you kidnap us!

Leon: Oh yes, we dare!

Zukas: In 3… 2… 1…ACTION!

Katy: Good day everyone…

Fuuko: And welcome to Pandora Hearts…

All: SUPREME DARE!

Katy: Here, you are free to dare every character you like!

Leon: But there are several rules! 1, you cannot give porn dares. We will ignore it! We also will ignore yaoi or yuri!

All PH: Phew.

Katy: But kissing and hugging is permitted.

All PH: WHAT?

Fuuko: 2, you may crossover with other stories!

Katy: I'm suck at games, so If you give the dares with game characters I don't know, I'll try my best to find it! ^^

Break: I wanna meet Souji Seta!

Gilbert: Since when you played Persona 4 PS2?

Leon: 3, feel free to KILL your characters!

All PH: WTF (What the fish)?

Fuuko: We need around 1-8 reviews very chapter, so give the dares like this so they can either choose the first or second dare.

"(1)Break has to kiss Gilbert or(2) Oz have to rip Emily in half!"

Break: That's mean! T_T

Katy: Wut Evah! =P

Break: …. -_-U

Fuuko: Thank you for reading!

All: Bye!

* * *

**Studio**

Katy: Where did they all go?

Leon: How should I know?

Luke: Don't worry, we can summon them anytime!

Ben: Let's all go home!

* * *

**Please read and review! GIVE EXTREME DARES!**

**~Katy and Fuu~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dares Begins!

**Hello~ it's me again! I see much of you reviewed. Are you curious? Find out in this chap! Please read and review. No flames please… ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own PH characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Dares Begins!**

Katy: So, You all ready?

Leon: All check, Katy!

Fuuko: Good, now let's start! Luukeeee!

Luke: *Pressed a button and all characters appear.*

Oz: Alice, a-actually I lo- WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING IN HERE AGAIN!

Katy: Oh yeah, Ozy.

Oz: I'M NOT OZY!

Zukas: In 3… 2… 1… ACTION!

Katy: Hello everyone!

Leon: Welcome to….

Fuuko: PANDORA HEARTS: SUPREME DARE!

Katy: Let's check the reviews!

Leon: Wew, Katy! We got six! ^^

Katy: Yippieee! ^^

Fuuko: The first dare is from **HA EFlaent**. Break!

Break: *sucking lollipop* Yee~~s?

Fuuko: You are dared to kiss Sharon.

Break: *Lollipop fell down* W-w-wha?

Katy: Oh. **HA EFlant** insists.

Sharon: B-break…

Break: O-ojou-sama…

Sha & Break: *Kissing together.*

Break: *Face beet red.*

Katy: Awww… Isn't that sweet?

Leon: I posted it in youtube.

Break: LEON Y-Y-YOU –((CENCORED))-!

Katy: No bad languages Break! Next!

Fuuko: From **Pineapple Lump**, Gil!

Gilbert: Why mee?

Fuuko: You must sing something along the lines of 'Like a Virgin' to all of Pandora characters. You must dance too!

Katy: Oh yes, the chicken dance is always a good choice.

Gilbert: Whaaattt? Is there the second choice?

Katy: Nope. ^^

Gilbert: Holy Abyss…

Alice: Get on it, Seaweed head!

Gilbert: Fine.

I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine…

Gilbert: NOOOOO! I can't do it anymore! T_T

All crew: GYAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!

Alice: Have you record it, Ben?

Ben: YEAH!

Gilbert: Beeeennn!

Katy: OH FORCE! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

Luke: YEAH! OH NO MY SIDES!

Fuuko: O-okay. The second dare is for Break.

Break: Whaat? Me again?

Fuuko: You must go an entire day… *Evil grin* without candy…

Break: *gasp* Noo! NOONE TAKE MY CANDY! THEY'RE MINE! MIINNEEEE!

Katy: *Sweatdrop* He loves candy too much, does he?

Steve: I'll handle it. *Took Break and lock him in a glass box.

Break: What? HEY THAT'S NOT FAAAIIRR!

Katy: Thanks lil Bro.

Steve: Don't mention it.

Fuuko: The next is from **Mandarin-Carp**. For Alice.

Alice: What is it?

Fuuko: Eat rabbit meat.

Rabbit: *Poofed in the middle of stage*

Leon: He's cute.

Alice: *Stare at the rabbit* Can I reaaallyyy eat this?

Sharon: Um, Alice-cha-

Fuuko: If you wish.

Alice: *Grabs the rabbit and mouth open wide*

_=This scene is censored due to little kids who read this fic. You can only hear the sounds=_

**RRRIIIPPP!**

Katy: Oh… Force…

Break: OH MY ABYSS! MY POOR EYE!

**GOBBLE SMACK RRIPPP!**

Leon: GYYYAAAA! CANNIBALISM!

Fuuko: STOP IT! STOP THE HELL!

Oz: THE HORROR!

Sharon: KKYYAAAAA!

**MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH… Burp…**

_= Done=_

Alice: *sat on the floor. No blood (Did she… Licked it until CLEANNN?) Rabbit fur everywhere.*

Leon: Ugh… I… Need to go to the bathroom…

Katy: …. *Full shock* I… can't believe this…

Break: *Faints*

Luke: I'll take him to the infirmary… *Drags Break*

Katy: Wew. Break collapsed.

Leon: Wew. ^^ U

Fuuko: The next is for Alice again?

Alice: Another rabbit?

All: NO.

Fuuko: You have to listen to Sharon's "Talk".

Alice: *shrugs.* Fine by me.

Sharon: Soo~ Alice, a woman must…

_**(3 hours later)**_

Sharon: …That's what woman is.

Alice: Sharon Nee-san…

Sharon: Yes, Alice?

Alice: I… Don't get it.

All: *Fall in exasperation* GUBBRAAKK!

Katy: Never mind, Sharon-chan. She'll understand someday… -_-U

Leon: Welp! Next!

Fuuko: From **5tailedwolfmistress**, Break! … Wait, why nearly all dared Break?

Katy: _Nasib_. (Indonesian for "Destiny")

Break: *Staggered inside* U-uuuhh?

Fuuko: So sorry, but you must kiss Cheshire.

Break: ?

Katy: Cheshire!

Cheshire: *Poofed in* Hee? Where's Cheshire, nya?

Katy: You're in Pandora Hearts: Supreme Dare. Now, kiss BREAK.

Cheshire: Why must Cheshire?

Leon: Because if you don't, I'll show a video you're using a dress and sing "I'm A Barbie Girl".

Cheshire: NYANYANYANYA! OKAY FINEEE!

Katy: Make sure you do the French kiss! ^^

Fuuko: Since when you got that video?

Leon: Since I sneak inside his house.

Cheshire: *kissed Break, French kiss.*

Break: WTH! *Faints*

Cheshire: Cheshire must flee! *Run away*

Katy: *pulled Cheshire's tail* Wait! There's more!

Cheshire: Cheshire doesn't want, nyaa! This is Hell, Nya!

Katy: Just wait, Chesh-kunn…

Fuuko: We have a guest!

Leon: Come in, **5tailedwolfmistress**!

Wolfy: Hello!

Katy: Break and Cheshire must hug her!

Break: ? (Too exhausted to understand) *Hugs*

Cheshire: * hugs* Nya, you're soft, Nya~~

Wolfy: Aww, thanks you guys! ^^

Katy: Bye, Wolf-chan!

Wolfy: *Poofed away*

Leon: Let's continue!

Fuuko: You all must read fanfiction!

Gilbert: Not so hard… *smirk*

_**(30 minutes later)**_

Break: WTH! I'm with Barma? EWW, THAT'S GROSS!

Sharon: WHO THE HELL MAKES ME KISS ALICE-CHAN, IN THE LIPS?

Gilbert: WHAT, I SLEEP WITH OZ AND CUDDLE TOGETHER! WHO THE HELL MAKES THIS STORY?

Alice: WHAT THE HELL, I'M WITH THE CLOWN! DIE YOU STUPID AUTHOR TO THE ABYSS!

Katy: But, you two were cute…

Alice: NOT IN MY EYES!

Leon: Fanfiction is a site where authors make stories for you guys, so not all stories are right…

Break: I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH BARMA! *Cries*

Katy: There Break, shsh…

All Break fans: *Glares to Katy*

Katy: What?

Fuuko: Next dare! They also have to see themselves in DevianArt!

_**(Another 30 minutes)**_

Alice: WHO THE –((CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED))—MAKES ME KISS ALYSS?

Break: WTH I KISS VINCENT?

Vincent: This picture I kissing Gil am so cute~~~

Gilbert: WTH YOU SAY?

Barma: I LOVE CHERYLL? THAT'S GROSS!

Katy: Yeah, some people got perv thinkings.

Leon: _Bego_. (Indonesian for "Idiot")

Fuuko: Fine, it's not good if your clear mind see something like that. Gather here everyone!

Vincent: Hee hee~~ ^^ *Cuddles Gilbert*

Katy: GET LOST, PEST! *Kicks Vincent with Chie Satonaka's (Persona 4) Galactic Punt*

Vincent: *Flies somewhere*

Fuuko: I never know you could do that…

Katy: Okay, Next!

Fuuko: From **Kinoko182, **Break!

Break: Why… Me?

Fuuko: You have to … "Make out"? Fine let's say its date. Buutt, No yaoi! So, let's say, KISS!

Break: I-I don't wanna kiss people again! *faking tears*

Katy: Or King Moron from Persona 4 do that… *Evil smirk*

Break: OKAYOKAY, FIINNEEE! *Kiss Gil*

Gilbert: Bleh! That's Nauseating!

Leon: And you cannot eat sugar for a week.

Break: Whaaattt? WHY MEE?

Katy: Calm down. Next daree!

Fuuko: Yay, my daress! Break, you must steal Sharon's harisen and beat Vincy with it.

Vincent: *Fell down from the sky… *

Oz: Vincent?

Vincent: Hey, who are you?

Gilbert: UWWAAA! GET THE MEDICS! GET THE DOCTORRZZZZ! *Kicked*

Katy: Shut up, Seaweed.

Luke: *throw 100 kg block to Vincy*

Vincent: Ow! …Wait, I'm not VINCY!

Fuuko: Wut evah!

Sharon: Beat… Vincent?

Katy: Yup. What's wrong?

Sharon; Oh. Here Break. ?*gives harisen*

Break: Thanks. *WHACK*

Vincent: _ *IsH DeaD*

Katy: Nice.

Echo: Un?

Leon: Right time, Echo! Slap your master.

Echo: It's against the law…

Fuuko: Naw. The president changes it.

Echo: Really? *slap unconscious Vincent*

Leon: That WAS nice!

Fuuko: And Alice…

Alice: What? Don't you see I'm eating?

Fuuko: Eat seaweed.

Alice: Kay. *bites Gilbert*

Gilbert: *screams*

Katy: NO! NOT THAT SEAWEED! AN ORIGINAL SEAWEED!

Alice: Yuck.

Leon: NOW.

Alice: *sensing Leon's death move by instinct* F-Fine. Chewchewchew. EEWWW…

Katy: Good Bunny. NEXT!

Fuuko: From anonymous **ExcitedFanGirl**.

Katy: Gil had kissed Break so, to the next ones!

Leon: Alice! Admit you're in love in OZ!

Alice: WHAAA! I-I-I…

Gilbert; Scared?

Alice: NO you BAKA! F-FINE! O-oz.. I l-l-lo-love y-y-you…

All crew: Awww….

Katy: Next! All boys must use girls clothing!

All PH boys: WTH!

Break: NO WAY IN ABYSS!

Katy: This is not Abyss. Luke!

Luke: *press a button and all boys changes clothes*

Gilbert: *Maid costume* Wha-what-WHAT'S THIS CRAP!

Break: *school uniform+the wig* Whaa! MINI SKIRT!

Oz: *Princess costume* Kyaaa!

Vincent: *Artist costume* Eh?

Barma: *Long dress* G-UGYAA!

Liam: *business woman* At-At least it's not that bad…

Oscar: *Granny costume* WHHAAATTTT?

All : *Laughs*

All PH boys: STOP IT!

Katy: Fine. *Press a button and all returns to their original clothing.*

Leon: Sharon, you can't get tea for some time…

Sharon: Awww…

Fuuko: Elliot and Reooo!

Both: *Poofed in, Elliot using dress, Reo using maid costume*

Elliot: WHAT IS THIS CRAPP?

Reo: My, what a nice welcome.

All; *SWT*

Leon: He's very calm…

Break: Why… I'm… wooozzyy….?

Katy: Eh?

Break: Hey, I see stars… *Faints*

Katy: OH FORCE! GET THE MEDICSS!

Fuuko: 911! 911!

_**= Please wait for a while…=**_

Katy: He collapsed.

Leon: Seems the dares are too much for him… ^^U

Fuuko: So, I guess I understand why he needs candy everyday.

Katy: Okaayyy! Thank you all for reading!

All: Bye Bye!

_**=Hospital=**_

Katy: So, how is it?

Doctor: He collapsed due to exhaustion…

Leon: Too bad.

Break: *Voice from inside the room* _Candyyyyy~~~ Candyyy~~~ _T_T

Doctor: And it seems he begs for candies in his sleep. What's going on?

Katy: Errr… Perhaps you don't need to know.

* * *

**Please read and review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crazy Dares

**I'MMMMM BHACK! *Kicked* I'm turning crazy XD…. I only update this story cuz I was stressed out for so many reviews! So HAPPY! Thanks for authors who reviewed this story! *throws candies***

**Enjoy the story! Sorry for grammar errors.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Crazy Dares**

Katy: Are you all ready?

Leon: Ready!

Fuuko: Cameras are set!

Ben: Characters! *Hit a button*

All characters: *poofed in*

Oz: Alice….. I …. WHAT THE HELL ARE WE'RE DOING HERE AGAIN?

Steve: In 3… 2…1… Action!

Katy: Hello everyone!

Fuuko: Welcome to…

Katy: Pandora Hearts Supreme Dare!

Fuuko: Sorry for the long Hiatus! Blame this idiot! *Points Katy*

Katy: How mean… TT^TT

Leon: Our reviews BOOMED this time! SWEET!

Katy: And our cute pierrot is getting healthier!

Break: Yeah… You spooned me salad everyday… Gross…

Leon: Let'z hit teh darezzz! *Kicked*

Fuuko: It's from **SomebodyLovesPH**… BREAK!

Break: Hm?

Katy: Jump down Mount Everest and scream "I'll fall for you Sharooonnn!"

Leon: …or he have to Kill her.

Break: HOW COULD YOU! *Faking tears*

Katy: Yeah… we could!

Leon: Reviewers have full authority!

All people: *poofed*

* * *

**=Mount Everest=**

Katy: We're here! MOUNT EVEREST!

Leon: The highest mountain in teh world!

Fuuko: What will our dear Hatter must conquer?

All MC: *Using coats*

Break: A… ACHOO! Hey, you GET coats!

Katy: Reviewer didn't say you should get one!

Leon: Now START CLIMBING!

Break: I THOUGHT AT LEAST YOU ESCORT ME THERE!

Fuuko: Not said!

Break: What cruel MCs… *Climbing*

_-Yeah, People! He climbed the mountain! He survived the avalanche! He survived the snow storm! Is this just for love?-_

Break: SHUT UP!

* * *

**=The Top=**

Break: I… Made it…

Katy: *Come outta nowhere*

Break: WTH? HOW'D YOU GET HERE?

Katy: Riding Sui. *Pointing at Suishoumaru kitsune (my persona!^^)*

Sui: *waved hi*

Fuuko: *Also came outta nowhere* Now… JUMP!

Break: NO WAY!

Katy: Look! Flying cake!

Break: *Looks back* Where?

Katy and Fuuko: *Push Break down*

Break:YOU'RE CHEATIIIIIIING !

Katy: SAY IT!

Break: I'LL FALL FOR YOU SHAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!

…

…

_-DUM-

* * *

_

**=Studio=**

Katy: Is he okay?

Ben: Yeah… At least he fell down a mountain of snow….

Break: Uhh? *Wakes up*

Katy: Hi Break!

Break: MY BIGGEST NIGHTMARE! *pointing at Katy with horror*

Katy: HOW COULD YOU? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *Glomps Break*

Fuuko: NO! BREAK'S MINE!

Katy and Fuuko: *Pulling Break's arms*

Ben: He's okay. *SWT*

Leon: 2 the dares!

Fuuko: *Let Break go***SomebodyLovesPH **dares everyone to duel all P4 characters!

Oz: Persona 4? I ended it 15 times! I always want to meet cute Teddie! He looks just like me!

Gil: Oz…

Alice: I love Chie!

Vincent: I love Kanji!

Gil: Yeah… you're as gay as he…

Vincent: BIG BROTHER! HOW CRUELLL! *Running n screaming*

Luke: *Press a button*

All P4 char: *Poofed in*

Souji: Hey, where are we?

Kay: Hi, Sou-chan!

Souji: *Pointing Katy* You! (I make another story called Persona 4 Supreme Dare too)

Yukiko: At least she updated it long so we don't get dared again!

Teddie: Soooo… Why are we here?

Katy: You must duel with them!

Yosuke: No problem! *Pulling kunais*

Oz: YEAH! GIL!

Gil: *Unleash B-rabbit*

Alice (B-rabbit): HUAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! GONNA SLICE YOU TO PIECES!

Souji: Are those… Personas?

Katy: Those are chains…

Teddie: I thought you read Pandora Hearts, Sensei….

Souji: Cih! IZANAGI NO OKAMI!

Yukiko: AMATERASU!

Yosuke: SUSANO-O!

Break: Mad Hatter!

Sharon: Eques!

Katy: Count me in! SUISHOUMARU KITSUNE!

Leon: PHOENIX! (Leon's persona)

All: HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Katy: Oww….

Leon: That's Awesome!

Break: *Collapsed*(Blame Mad Hatter for this)

Fuuko: Troublesome…

All P4: *Lying dead*

Fuuko: The winner is… PANDORA HEARTS! (With Alice still standing)

B-rabbit: GWAHAHAHHHAHA! BOW DOWN, MEATS!

All except Alice: *SWT…*

Katy: Madiarahan!

All: *Heal*

Fuuko: There's one more…

Katy: Nee?

Fuuko: Alice, Kiss Teddie!

Alice: This one? *points Teddie*

Leon: Yep. My crazy twin. (Cuz Teddie looks REALLY like Leon)

Alice: NO! I LOVE… never mind…

Katy: Or kiss Seaweed Head…

Alice: NOT SEAWEED! FINE! *kiss Teddie*

Teddie: *Screaming* GUYS! I HAVE SCORED SOMEONE!

Alice: *Throw Teddie to a volcano*

Teddie: HOT!

All: *Glares at Alice*

Alice: What?

Katy: To the next dares!

Fuuko: From me!

Katy: Fine… You dare Zai to kiss…. ME?

Fuuko: YEAH YOU!

Katy: WHY NOT BREAK?

Fuuko: Cuz I know you hate Zai very much! ^^

Katy: I'll kill you someday….

Luke: *Presses button*

Zai: *Poofed in*

Katy: I hate your guts… *to Zai*

Zai: *Pointing Oz* What is 'it' doing here?

Oz: *Shocked*

Gil: *murmuring something inappropriate…*

Katy: *Pulls Zai's hair* NOBODY SAID THAT TO OZ! NOBODY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSES BREAK TO BE BLIND, OZ TO SUFFER, GIL TO BE ANGRY AND SHARON TO BE SAD! YOU ARE A -((CENCORED CENCORED CENCORED))- !

Zai: Wha-

Katy: *Kissed Zai*

Fuuko: Wew, I don't believe she's doing it..

Katy: *then stepped on his face*

Leon: Yeah… Right… *scoffs*

Katy: *feed him to lion's den*

Oz: *Speechless*

Katy: Just kidding. I throw him to chamber of nightmares…

Oz: Chamber of what?

Fuuko: Naughty characters Katy hates were thrown there. It makes them remember their bad, bad memories…

Zai: *inside* NOOOOOOOO! MOMMY, NIGHTRAY-KUN TOOK MY BARBIE DOLL!

Gil: That's new… *Smirking*

Katy: Bleh! Sinful lips….. Next dare!

Fuuko: Rufus, punch Cheryll!

Barma: What?

Leon: You said you hate heeeeeerrr?

Barma: I… I….

Cheryll: Ru?

Barma: I CAN'T DO IT! SHE'S MY PLAYMATE!

Cheryll: Ru…

Barma: I can't do it… although she looked so, so old…

Cheryll: …

* * *

**=Censored due little cute children watching this story=

* * *

**

Cheryll: Bad Ru… fufufufufufu…

Barma: *Lay dead on the floor*(You know what happened)

Katy: To the next dare!

Leon: From **5tailedwolfmisstress**! Wew this is many…

Fuuko: Break, sing Break.

Break: ?

Fuuko: Sing the song 'Break' by Three Days Grace.

Katy: Puns needed.

Break: Fine…

Break: _Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight, I start the fire  
Tonight I break away,_

Sharon: KAWAIII!

_Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places_

_Oh oh_

_At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're gonna light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away  
_

Katy: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places_

_Oh oh oh_

_If you can't stand,  
The way this place is  
Take, yourself, to higher places_

_Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places_

_Oh oh_

_Higher places,  
Oh oh  
To higher places,  
Oh oh  
Higher places,  
Take yourself to higher places_

All: *applausing*

Fuuko: Whoooooo!

Break: Thank you… Thank you!

Katy: U'R HOT!

Leon: Next!

Wolfy: Hi!

Break: Wolfy!

Cheshire: Wolfy! Nya.

Wolfy: Break! Cheshire!

Break n Cheshire: *Glomps Wolfy*

Cheshire: Cheshire come here from faaaaar away just for wolf-chan, nya!

Wolfy: Thanks you guys!

Katy: Hi, Wolf-sama!

Wolfy: Hi! Oh, by the way…. Oz, can I see your pocket watch?

Oz: Sure. *pulled out Pocket watch*

*Lacie plays*

Leon: AWESOME!

Wolfy: Thanks Oz!

Oz: No prob! ^^

Wolfy: Cheshire…

Cheshire: nya?

Wolfy: What happened after you see Vincent that time (Omake 8)?

Cheshire: He pulled my tail and cut some of my hair, nya… *teary, kitten eyes*

Katy, Wolfy, and all Cheshire fangirls: *glared sharply at Vincy*

Vincent: Oh no….

All fangirls: GET LOST PEST!

* * *

**=Cencored due little cute children watching this story=

* * *

**

Katy: Humph! Bad Vincy!

Vincent: *lying dead on the floor*

Wolfy: Hey, what exactly are you doing in Cheshire-kun's house?

Vincent: I wanna kidnap him so Alice will beg for him to DEATH!

Katy: GO TO HELL, SINFUL PERSON! *Phoenix Strike (chaos: Xenosaga)Vincent*

Vincent: *Ish Dead*

Wolfy: Jack, Glen…

Glen: hm?

Wolfy: kiss with tounge.

Glen: *Jaw drop*

Jack: WE'RE VIRGINS! *Katy threw a sandal at Hero-san*

Katy: DO IT!

Jack and Glen: *Kissing with tounge*

Jack: *Run to a fountain*

Glen: *Run to toilet*

Katy: Is there more?

Wolfy: Oh! Tell them the Game… NO! I LOSE!

Katy: Okay!

Alice: What's the Game?

Leon: You remember the Game, you lose. When you remember it, say it out loud.

Fuuko: NO! I REMEMBERED!

Oz: O… Okay… *SWT*

Katy: Next: From HAeflaent, Reo, open your glasses.

Reo: Why?

Leon: It's a dare…

Reo: Okay… under my glasses….

All: hmmmmmmmm? *enthustiastic*

Reo: *pulls out glasses slowly*

All: HMMMMMMMMM?

Reo: … Is another glasses!

All: *GUBRAAAAAKKK*

Leon: Aww! Too bad!

Katy: *sigh* for Elly…

Elliot: I'M NOT ELLY!

Leon: Hug Vincy and tell him you love him…

Elliot: I'M NOT HUGGING HIM! I'M NOT HOMOSEXUAL! I'M STRAIT!

Katy: As a brother.

Elliot: … *hugs Vincy*

Vincent: THANK'S ELLIOT! *Glomp Elly back*

Elliot: GET OFF ME, PEDOPHILE!

Katy: Next!

Leon: From BarXBarNight, Barma! Let go of that stupid shirt and sing Sexy Back!

Rufus: NO!

Katy: YESH!

Luke: *press a button and Rufus only use boxers*

Break: This is gonna be fun….

Barma: Okay! Ehm… _I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_[Bridge]__  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_[Chorus]__  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
__[Repeat 6 times]_

_Get your sexy on_

_[Verse 2]__  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3]__  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_[Chorus]_

Katy: YOU'RE HOT!

Barma: THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT, BUT GIMME BACK MY SHIRTS!

Leon: Sure.

Barma: *poofed back with shirts*

Leon: Next!

Katy: From **LittlePinkette**, Break, Admit you're a pedophile who likes little cute girls in pink bows!

Break: NOO! I LOVE EMILY!

Katy: That's containing pedo-pedo… Next!

Fuuko: From** Madame La Pluie**, Alice, Don't eat meat or you'll be fat and Oz'll hate you!

Alice: ANYTHING FOR MANSERVANT!

Katy: So kawaii… Next!

Leon: From **another-twilight-fan 1**, LET'S LOCK GIL IN A CAT ROOM FOR A FULL DAY!

Gil: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Get threw in*

*from inside* Gil: NOOOO! BEASTLY ANIMALS!BEASTLY ANIMALS! STAY AWAY! GYAAAAAAA!

Katy: Poor Gilly…

Leon: Since Gil's inside and yaoi's not permitted, the second dare is cancelled… Sorry..

Fuuko: Next!

Katy: From **Avri Scarell**, Alice! ADMIT YOU LOVE BREAK AND KISS HIM!

Alice: I love you Clown… *kiss*

Break: Really?

Alice: NO.

Katy: Avri, since Gil's in his torture room, we'll do that second dare next time. Remind me, OK?

Leon: Next, from **Green-chan**, Alice and Break gotta make out… What's make out?

Katy: Date… Maybe…

Break: I also need candy…

Alice: Let's shop then! ^^

Katy: NO MEAT!

Alice: Dang it… *Drags Break*

Break: Umm… Alice-chan? *gets dragged*

Leon: While they're shopping, let's continue!

Gil: *Burst outta the door and closed the door* hah… hah…

Katy: How'd you get out?

Gil: DUNNO!

Leon: Wew, SuperGil…

Katy: **Yokolite94 **said you must kiss Oz…

Gil: WHAAATT? MY OWN MASTER?

Fuuko: YESH! DO IT!

Oz: umm… Okay, I'll imagine you as Alice, you can imagine me as… a girl…

Gil: O-okay

Both: *kiss*

Katy: Wew.

Fuuko: Next!

Leon: Sorry **Kam,** we've done that….

Fuuko: From **NumpangLewat**, Jack n Glen had kissed….

Katy: Alyss, Alice!

Alyss: Yeah?

Alice: *popped in with Break*

Katy: Play Tug of war with Alice.

Leon: And Oz is the rope!

Oz: WTH?

Alice and Alyss: *Started pulling Oz*

Alice: HE'S MY MANSERVANT!

Alyss: HE'S MY NEW JACK!

Oz: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Both : *release Oz*

Katy: hey?

Alice: Cih. I don't want him to have no arm because we ripped it off….

Katy: So cute!

Leon: Next!

Fuuko: From **Latest From The Asylum**, Oz, sneak up your bunny and kiss her!

Oz: Hey Alice!

Alice: wha-

Oz: *Kissed Alice*

All: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!

Alice: O-oz…

Katy: Hey, use this! *throws Oz Jack's clothes*

Oz: What's with this?

Katy: Use it and go to tea party with Alyss and Cheshire.

Oz: Okay! *Skipping to tea party*

Katy: Next!

Leon: Oi, Break! French kiss Alyss in front of Cheshire and Jack!

Break: No!

Katy: Or Ben will show a picture of you using dress!

Leon: Where'd you get it?

Ben: Hehe...

Break: OH NOOO! OKAY! *Kiss Alyss*

Cheshire: How could you, Kevin….

Jack: Xerxes… you…

Jack and Cheshire: *ALL OUT ATTACK*

Break: NOOOO! BLAME THE REVIEWER! NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T POKE MY OTHER EYE!

Katy: Poor Break…

Leon: well, this is it.

All: BYE EVERYONE!

* * *

**=After Ending=**

-Morning-

Zai: *reading a newspaper*

Lotti: Hey, wat'cha reading?

Zai: Newspapaer.

Lotti: Hey, look at that headline!

* * *

-**ZAI VESSALIUS LOVES BARBIE -**

**The famous Zai Vessalius is known to have a Barbie doll in his young age. He ever got about 35 of it. It is known that he was crying when Nightray burnt them. The next was his photo. He's….

* * *

**

Zai: *Speechless* CURSEEE YOUUUU!

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Katy: Yesh!

Emille: *sitting on her shoulder cakling madly* HYAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Leon: I KNEW editing his photo in Photoshop worths it!

Katy: Where's Break?

Luke: He went to a hospital...

Alice: Poor Pierrot...

**=To be continued=

* * *

**

**Here's the 2****nd**** Chap! Like it? Huahahahhahah! Sorry if it's not that funny… I got way too much tests…**

**Read n review please!**

**~Katy~**


	4. Chapter 3: OMG PILES OF UNFINISHED WORKS

**Minaa~~~**

**Oh nooo~~~ I need to update my stories more.**

**Thanks for the reviews Minna~ **

**Heregoes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: OMG PILES OF UNFINISHED WORK?**

Leon: Everything's set?

Fuuko: Yeah!

Leon: Ben?

Ben: All cameras ready!

Fuuko: Where's Katy?

Katy: I'MMA LATE! *burst in carrying paperworks* BLAME MY TEACHERS!

Fuuko: Why school's so hard..?

Katy: Ask the President.

Leon: Characters! *clicks a button*

All chars: *poofed in*

Elliot: WE'RE HERE AGAIN? CAN'T THIS WORLD GO ANY BETTER?

Katy: The authoress is the goddess here.

Elliot: YOU! AUTHORESS! I WANT THIS TO STOP!

Authoress: No way. This is fun~~

Elliot: YOU HAVE TO!

Authoress: I can't Elly, too bad… Now lemme watch Kuroshitsuji in peace~~

Elly: I'm NOT DONE! AND I'M NOT ELLY! OIII!

Reo: Ahahahahhaa…

Katy: Anyways… Where's Break?

Oz: …..

Alice: …

Oz: Dead.

Katy: Why?

Oz: Cuz…. Err…. He's been too long and….

Alice: Other words, he died cuz he hates life.

Katy: LIES. *Stares sharply to Fuu* You take the stage for a moment. *Taking her Zanpakuto* COME OUT XERXEEESS! *Teleports somewhere*

Fuuko: …..Okay!

Ben: In 3… 2…. 1….. Action!

Fuuko: Minaa~~ Welcome to Pandora Hearts: Supreme Dare!

Steve: We got loads of reviews! Too bad we're really busy these days!

Fuuko: Right. Katy got business so…. She's not here for a while.

Steve: Right. Go on wid the first dare.

Fuuko: Wait… NOOOO! I REMEMBER THE GAME!

Steve: AW MAN! I LOSE!

Oscar: I lose!

Jack: Ufufufu, Glen pay me $15000. You lose~

Glen: *grumbles and pays*

Fuuko: Right. Umm…. First dare is from **Pineapple Lump**. Gil and Lotti!

Gil: Huh? No… No more cats…

Steve: Not cats. Right, you guys must switch your clothes and dress in it for a WHOLE day.

Gil: WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!

Steve: I'M NOT KIDDING YOU! CHANGE, OR CATS.

Gil: ….Let's go.

Lotti: *Sweatdropped*

* * *

**((Please wait for a moment))**

**

* * *

**

Lotti: These clothes felt nice too~

Gil: *used the maroon robe to cover himself.

Fuuko: Open it, Gil~~

Gil: No wa-

Fuuko: *psycho face* OPEN IT.

Gil: *'Eep-ed and open it.*

Steve: Whoa. I can see the six-pack~~

Gil: SHUT UP!

Fuuko: *Photos*

Oz: Gil is cute!

Gil: YOU TOO OZ?

Steve: Second dare. Reo, help her with her exams, will you?

Reo: I'm glad to help~~ *skipped out*

Elly: You LEFT ME! DARN! STOP CALLING ME ELLY!

Authoress: Kufufufu no fu~

Fuuko: Right let's go on-

Katy: *Skipped merrily on the stage with a cocooned Break on her shoulder* Nya-ha! Minna-san, Kokiteiyo~~

Break: HRRRMMMMMPPPPPPHHH!

Katy: Daw. The Break-san wriggles. How cute~~~

Fuuko: Daww~~~ *Pokes him*

Break: *Muffled something like ' LEMME GO!'*

Katy: You're a naughty boy. No wayyy~~~

Break: *getting frustrated*

Katy: Right. Where were we?

Fuuko: From **Waiting-for-the-18****th**, Re- Darn, he's going to help **Pinapple Lump**.

Katy: Awww…. I wanna see him as OS-tan!

Steve: Okay. We'll leave that for a while. From **Weird Girl 14**! Vincent!

Vincent: Yes?

Steve: BE ECHO'S SERVANT FOR A WEEK YOU GOT TO DO WHAT SHE COMMANDS OR I'LL BLAST UR HEAD OFF!*saying it as fast as Hatsune Miku singing Disappearance of Hatsune Miku*

Vince: …What?

Katy: For short, You be Echo's servant for a week. *Carrying the cocooned Break bridal style*

Break: *wriggles*

Katy: Daww~~

Vincent: ….I refuse.

Steve: *pulled a huge nuke launcher outta nowhere* Sorry? Please repeat?

Vincent: …..No, I'm fine with it.

Steve: Riighhhttttt, Echo. Go on~

Echo: Echo is forbidden to-

Steve: Don't worry, he's harmless. Cuzifhedidn'tfollowyourordersI'llblasthisheadoff~

Echo: …..Please kiss Echo-sama's feet.

Vincent: I- *Steve pulled out a huge sniper and sneered* …. *Kisses her feet*

Echo: Now Give Echo a warm bath.

Vincent: Yes…. Mistress.

Echo: And use maid outfit.

Steve: Great. Ushishishi~

Katy: On with dares. Sharon, slap Oz and let the real 'you' come out.

Fuuko: Let it all go.

Sharon: But I-

Katy: Go on~

Sharon: *Slapped Oz* I'M A MAD FREAKIN WOMAN! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

Oz: Sharon-cha-

Sharon: YOU FREAKS! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S QUEEN HERE!

Gil: So-

Sharon: YOU ARE A MAN, GILBERT! MAN! AND YOU USE THAT KIND OF CLOTHES? *Grabs his collar (if he got one)*

Gil: But it's the dar-

Sharon: NO EXCUSE YOUNG MAN! *BEAT HIM UP*

Gil: GYAAAAAAAAAA!

Sharon: Oh Alice, you have to be a WOMAN~~

Alice: *Freaked out* You're not Sharon…

Sharon: Yes I am~ *Smiles sweetly*

Alice: *Runs screaming*

Sharon: Now I'll teach you about woman. Oh and, BOW DOWN YOU PIGS!

Zai: Like Hell…

Sharon: …Ufufufu….

((10 minutes later))

Sharon: I feel light~

Zai: *Dead on the floor*

Katy: Teehee~

Fuuko: From **B-rabbit-girl**! Oz pin ALICE DOWN!

Oz: *pinned Alice*

Alice: …..

Oz:…..

Alice: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! *Groin kick*

Oz: OWWWGGGHHH….. That was….. Painful…..

Katy: Wew.

Fuuko: Elly kiss Ada.

Elly: I'M NOT ELLY! AND NO WAY I'LL KISS HER!

Katy: Or get your head chopped?

Elly: ….Fine. *Kiss her*

Ada: *blushes*

Elly: *Blush*

Vincent: …..HOW COULD YOU!

Echo: Please fan me faster. *Sips milkshake*

Vincent: *Fans faster*

Katy: Zai. Dig a hole and die in it.

Zai: NO.

Katy: *kick his 'ehem' part, dig a hole, and bury him alive* SHISHISHI~~

Leon: Belphegor's (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) virus spread out.

Fuuko: All Girls! Sing Wannabe by Spice Girls!

Sharon: Okay!

Katy: Get on the stage Ladies!

Ben: Lights on!

Sharon: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Ada: If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

Lottie: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Oz: Wow. Look at them hips~~~

Oscar: Oh yeah~

All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Lotti: What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Alice: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Sharon: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an

Echo (I know, she sang so quietly in this one): Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

All boys: WOOOOOOOOO!

Katy: Great show ladies!

All girls: Thank you... Thank you...

Lotti: Send us flowers! *wink*

Leon: Move on! *Re-seeing his photo collection of them girls*

Steve: Gimme Echo~ *to Leon*

Fuuko: From **TotalAlias**. Well the definition is Yaoi is when you told Boy and Boy to say I love you to each other, or doing inappropriate things. We told you that they can kiss, right? By the way…

Katy: By the way, Break, whaddya mean by Gil's secret bout cats?

Break: *Wriggles*

Katy: …..Darn Caterpillar. *Lets him go*

Break: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Katy: Never!

Fuuko: PIN HIM DOWN!

Steve, Leon, Ben, Katy, and Fuu: *pin*

Break: OKAY! OKAY! It's about Gil's scared of cats! I just want to scare him!

Katy: Okay.

Break: You're heavy…

Katy: Not really. *Helps him stand up*

Fuuko: Riighttt~ From **RainbowSlider**, Oz, be Gil's servant for the day.

Oz: Gil-sama….

Gil: Oz-kun….

Oz: It is pleasure to serve you.

Katy: Aww~

Fuu: Moe Moe Oz-kun~

Leon: For Elyy, say that you love **RainbowSlider**!

Elly: I... Love you…. AND STOP CALLING ME ELLY!

Katy: Ufufu.

Fuu: From **vocagirl**, UNLEASH PSYCHO OZ!

Oz: Ehh? But-

Katy: Right, so we got to lock him up in a cage….. So….

Oz: *gets in a cage* …I really must….?

Katy: Go on~

Oz: Okay… but *sneer* I don't need cage….

Katy: Eh?

Oz: Nee, Katy. Wanna hear a story?

Break: I don't think it's a good idea-

Katy: Sure! *went closer*

Oz: *whispers something*

Katy: … ... ... I hate life. *went to emo corner*

Oz: Leon?

Leon: Em?

Oz: *whisper*

Leon: … *tied a noose and intend to kill self*

Ben: HELP THEM QUICK!

Oz: Neee, Break?

Break: Un?

Oz: *whisperrrrr*

Break: … My life is ((CENCORED)) *Jumps from the roof*

Gil: *Caught him* BREAK WHAT THE HELL?

Break: KILL ME NOW! KILL ME! *struggles*

Katy: NOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T COME…. I….. I WANNA DIE!

Leon: I'm not good enough to live….

Steve: ONEE-CHAN! ONII-CHAN!

Fuu: CALL THE MEDICS!

Oz: Ufufufufu~ Next? *creepy grin*

* * *

**=please wait for a moment=**

**(Other words, if they hear what he say, the world will end cuz everyone went emo or suicide)**

**

* * *

**

Oz: So what happened?

Gil: You don't need to know.

Katy: Thanks…. I feel down…

Fuu: Good thing you recovered fast. Zukas must bring Break to the Medcenter cuz he's acting weird.

Katy: poor Break.

Leon: *Still sobbing in Ben's hug*

Fuu: Right. For Gil! Act like Vince for a day.

Gil: But-

Vincent: THANK YOU!

Echo: Please be quiet and make Echo another milkshake.

Vincent: …..Hai….

Gil: Ufufufufu…. *rips a doll*

Katy: It started.

Gil: Anything happens to Oz, I won't forgive~

Oz:…Haiii…..?

Alice: disgusting.

Steve: Right time Alice! Have fun wid Oz outside!

Alice: LET'S GO FOR MEAT! *Pulls Oz out*

Gil: DON'T TAKE MY OZ STUPID RABBIT! *Screams, then rip a black rabbit plushie and went after them*

Oz: …..Eheh….

Katy: Next! From **Yokolite**…. YOU HAVE TO VERSUS HETALIA!

Vincent: Hetalia?

Fuu: Yup.

Echo: So deska? (Really?)

Fuu: Yep!

Elly: Oh boy….

Katy: *Press a button and Hetalia poofed in*

Belarus: Hey let's get- WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?

Katy: Hi, Belarus~ Welcome to Pandora Hearts Supreme Dare!

America: ….Dude, it's the wrong manga/anime you put us into.

Fuuko: You're hosts!

America: Ohhh….

Japan: So?

Katy: You got to fight them!

Echo: …..

Vincent: *Fans Echo*

Break: …. *still emo*

Oscar: *picking his nose*

Zai: *Read I**a-i**a pa*****e*

Glen and Jack: *staring to sky*

Jack: That looks like an apple. *points an elephant-looking cloud*

Glen: Hm.

America: *eye twitch* You want us to fight retards?

Katy: … Okay….

Elly: YOU CALL ME, **ME**, RETARD? AND YOU DON'T KNOW XERXES BREAK! HE'S AWESOME AND COOL AND STRONG AND-

Katy: *Gag his mouth* That's too much talk.

Japan: Well, no more choice….

Belarus: let's get this rock!

* * *

**((10 mins later))**

**

* * *

**

Fuu: Oh no! At this rate Hetalia team will win! PH team's getting exhausted!

Leon: PH Team'll lose….

Katy: *whispers to emo Break* Pstttt…. They try to KILL SHARON.

Break: ….! *jolts up* ….. KILL.

Katy: RUN FOR YOU LIFE!

Fuuko; I TOLD YOU, PULLING BREAK'S TRIGGER CAN CAUSE ((CENSORED)) DEVASTATION!

Leon: RUN IF YOU WANNA LIVE!

Japan: Watch out! He's building power!

America: what the fu-

Belarus: raise your defense!

Break: ….Mad Hatter.

* * *

**=Cencored due to cute little underaged children watching this=**

* * *

Belarus: That kinda hurt...

Break: Uhh…. *Coughed blood and fell*

Katy: Break!

***Insert dramatic catching scene here***

Katy: Break! Don't die!

Break: *cough*

Japan: Ow….

Katy: Sharon needs you!

Break: …..Really?

Katy: ….to get your ass up and protect her!

Break: ….. *faints*

Leon: Not a really smart thing to say Nee-san…

Steve: You're mean….

Katy: *tears* _Sonna_~! (Japanese for No Way!)

Leon: I'll take him t-

Katy: I'll get him to Medcenter.

Steve: Okay.

Fuuko: Mediarahan! *all healed* Right. Bye Hetalia!

America: Bye!

(All Hetalia disappear)

Steve: Back to the dares! Now Vincent! Get outta closet and Tell Alice and Cheshire that you're sorry!

Vincent: NEVER!

Steve: Yessss? *rip a Vincent doll and burn it* *sneer*

Vincent: …. *Popped outta closet and yells* I'M SORRY CHESHIRE! SORRY ALICE!

Steve: And you're a pedo!

Vincent: I'MMA PEDO!

Leon: Good.

Katy: From **Minoru's Bookmark**! Gil! O- DARN THEY'RE OUT!

Leon: Poor Minoru-san….

Katy: *calls Gil* Ello, Gil?

Gil: Yeah?

Katy: Shoot Oz.

Gil: …A dare?

Katy: Yep.

Gil: …. (bam!)

Fuu: *GASSSPPP*

Gil: Okay?

Katy: ….

Gil: Bye. *click*

Katy: *jawdrop*

Fuu: what's gotten into him?

Katy: Nevermind. Anyway, see you again!

Fuu: Thanks for watching!

All: Sayonara Minna!

* * *

**=Studio=**

Katy: Phew. ….. Wait…. DEADLINES! *flee*

Fuu: *sigh*

* * *

**=MedCenter=**

Break: Owww…. That kinda hurt… wait…. WHERE'RE MY CANDIES?

* * *

**=Café=**

Oz: Why did you shoot a rabbit?

Gil: …..Ufufufufufufu~

Alice: *Nomming meat*

* * *

**Thanks for reading Minna! I need a long time to upload this!**

**Oh, and in the next chap, GIVE THE DARES TO THE MC'S! I REPEAT! GIVE DARES TO MCS! IF YOU DON'T, IT'LL GO TO WASTE!**

**MCs:**

**-Katy**

**-Fuuko**

**-Steve**

**-Leon**

**-Ben**

**-Han**

**-Zukas**

**Give the best shot you can!**

**Break: Cuz for spoilers, we're gonna rebel!**

**SHUT UP!**

**~Kate**


	5. NOTIF! READ CAREFULLY, PEOPLE!

**OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUUUUYYYSSS! ;A;**

**I'VE GIVEN AN IMPORTANT INFO THAT EVERYONE MUST DARE HOSTS!**

**Now that you guys weren't paying attention, nearly all dares given went to waste….**

**So here's an example in case you guys still don't get it.**

_**LeonStarFox**_

_**I dare…**_

_**Katy: To slam Steve with a desk**_

_**Zukas: To kiss Katy  
**_

_**Ben: To shoot Han**_

**And remember carefully, please, ****the dare must be between hosts****!**

**As spoiled (so badly) before, the characters ****WILL REBEL****.**

**But it you want to ****make other anime characters poof in to torture teh hosts, feel free for it****!**

**The hosts are:**

**-Katy**

**-Leon**

**-Steve**

**-Ben**

**-Han Solo**

**-Anakin**

**-Luke**

**-Zukas**

**-Fuuko**

**-Eve (Tis is new)**

**Once again, please ****do not do another dares for the PH characters**** please? They need a break you know. Anyway, making the useless dares are eventually were ****in VAIN****.**

**Right, if I really got a good spare time, I'll update. Really.**

**And ****DO NOT BOTHER TO MAKE FUN OF THE HOSTS AS LONG AS YOU DON'T KILL 'EM.**

**AND NO YAOI, YURI, OR INAPPROPRIATE ACTIONS ALLOWED! MALE/FEMALE HOSTS CAN ONLY LIMITS TO KISSING.  
**

**You guys get it, do you? I'll throw your fav PH chars plush if you do the instructions carefully. ; ;**

**And, I'm not angry. Just….. capsing it for you guys to pay more attention PLEASEDON'TKILLME.**

**Right, bye!**

**~Kate**


	6. Chapter 4: Dawn of Crazyer Dares

**Guys….**

**I AM SO, VERY, VERY DISAPPOINTED FOR NOT READING MY LATEST UPDATE. IF ANYONE CAN READ THIS, PLEASE UNDERSTAND HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM.**

**But I'll just shrug it off. You guys like to torture characters anyway.**

**I'm not in a mood now, so yeah. Sorry if it's not all funny and such…. *Disappointed***

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Dawn of Crazy(er) Dares**

Fuuko: Minna, welcome again to….

Steve: Pandora Hearts Supreme Dare!

Break: Noooo, after such a good break, we need to come here and BE TORTURED AGAIN. *Looks around* By the way, where's your twin, Leon?

Leon: Nee-san is… well….. sick.

Fuuko: Katy's sick?

Leon: Yeah, she's trough her exams and suddenly she's sick so….. yeah.

Fuuko: Hope she gets better….

Leon: She told her friend to fill in, though. Eve-chan, you can come out now.

Eve: *Pops out from behind Fuuko* Haiii, Minna~~

Fuuko: WAAAHH! *Scrambles to hug Leon*

Eve: I'm Katy's friend~ I'm here to fill her in as a host~

Oz: Cute choco-haired girl~!

Alice: *Slapped Oz*

Leon: Okay then, let's start with the dares….. First, from **BarxBarNight**, Elly!

Elly: I'M ELLIOT! WHY NOBODY CALL ME ELLIOT! I'M ELLIOT, NOT THAT ELEPHANT FROM POCOYO!

Reo: …..Elliot, you WATCHED Pocoyo?

Elliot: Um….. t-t-that….. NO.

Reo and Oz : LIES~

Elliot: ((CENCORED)) JUST GET WITH THE DARE!

Eve: Right….. Elliot. *reads* You have to beat up Ada and won't apologize for it.

Elliot: WHAT? I-I-I-I CAN'T HIT A GIRL! I mean….. it's… *Blush* I CAN'T DO IT.

Eve: Nee, Elliot is getting all cherry red~ Maybe, you do like her?

Elliot: NEVER IN MY DREAMS! Err…. I MEAN IN YOUR DREAMS!

Ada: Stop fighting… Elliot can hit me if he wants to…

Elliot: ….

Reo: Elliot won't do it, I'm sure~

Steve: I bet you 3 _Inkheart_ trilogy books and a _Rolan and The Forgotten King_ book for that.

Reo: You bet~

Elliot: I…. *Punch her lightly* There. I beat her up.

Ada: *Crying*

Oz: Elliot! (^ ^")

Elliot: I WENT THROUGH THE DARE SHUT UP!

Steve: It seems I won. *Smug smile*

Reo: Hahahaha, but I have nothing to give you in return, you said nothing!~

Steve: Darnnn…

Fuuko: Now for Vince…. Hey, I think he gets lucky at last.

Leon: Gil, sit on his lap and watch Toy Story 3 with him.

Gilbert: ….I won't watch a kid's movie-

Vincent: Toys? This'll be amusing~

Break: Creepy Sewer Rat…

Leon: Break-san, you looked like you need a watch too~

Break: That's…. none of your concern.

Gilbert: Whatever….. *Sits on Vincent's lap*

Eve: *Plays the CD*

Gil and Vince: *Watches*

Lotti: …

Fuuko: There you are Lotti! Mind if we give you a dare for a sec?

Lotti: Cih…. What is it…?

Fuuko: Break, mind I borrow this~ *Takes his cane*

Break: Wha- WAIT, I CAN'T SEE!

Fuuko: *Stabs Lotti with it*

Lotti: *Flies to heaven*

Leon: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Fuuko: Bar-chan wants Lotti to play with Fang for 7 hours in heaven. So….

Leon: WE JUST NEED TO TELEPORT HER THERE! (^ ^")

Fuuko:…That never occurs in mind…..

Leon: …

Katy: Hey guys…*Stumbling on the stage*

Fuuko: KATY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Katy: Hosting…?

Leon: You're still sick! Your face is still flushing with fever! Lie down!

Katy: I got this, s'okay…. I'm back!

Oz: You look bad…

Katy: I'm fine~ Now let's see… From **NorwegianSpiritNinja**…. For Elly!

Elly: I'M NOT ELLY, FOR THE 16425 TIME!

Oz: He counts it! XD

Katy: Steal Reo's glasses and hide them somewhere….. he'll never find?

Elliot: You crazy, I'm not doing that! He's gonna kill me! *Turns to the camera* YOU HEAR THAT NORWEGIANSPIRITNINJA, YOU TROLL!

Katy: Maybe he'll answer with a trollface and a 'problem, Elly?' right now, Elliot.

Elliot: AAARGGHHHHH! *Throws sword to camera, yes, towards YOU who watches this*

_*Your screen is nothing but whizzing sound and fuzzy*_

* * *

**=Sorry for the inconvenience=**

* * *

Katy: We're back on air! *Coughs* Sorry, Elliot destroyed the camera. Now he's hiding the glasses.

Elliot: *Hides it under the piles of Reo's clothes*

Reo: ELLIOT! *Appears with his omg angry but cool stare and those eyes! (author swoon)*

Elliot: R-Reo…

Reo: Where are my glasses?

Elliot: I DON'T KNOW!

Reo: Liar~ *Jabberwocky behind him ready to shoop d woop Elly*

Elly: OH GOD WHERE DO YOU GET THAT CHAIN? AND I'M NOT ELLY!

Katy: Thou shalt not use thy God's name in vain.

Elly: HELP ME!

Katy: Reo, I Guess it's somewhere else…

Reo: I want those glasses…

Katy: Why?

Reo: So I won't see…..

Katy: …..You should use a black glasses then, I guess…..?

Eve: I got one.

Reo: I'll stick to the original glasses…. *sweatdrop* Let's go, Jabberwocky.

Glen: ….Isn't that my Chain…? O.O

Jack: You bet, Oswald. XD

Elliot: You saved my life!

Katy: You have another dare so I saved your life for this time only.

Elliot: ….You're mean…

Fuuko: Right, so now, Oswald, kiss Cheryl!

Glen: …Who's Cheryl…? And how do you guys know my name?

Fuuko: Duh, new updated Chapter?

Glen: …..My authoress is a troll…. *Facepalm*

Jun: Problem, Glen? *Trollface, watching from her home somewhere in Japan*

Katy: You need to kiss her, now.

Rufus: What the-

Glen: *Kiss Cheryl, and got whacked by a metal harisen*

Cheryl: What, pray tell, are you doing…? *angry vein popped, patting her bloodied harisen*

Sharon: Wow.

Break: What happened? *Being blind*

Fuuko: Oh yeahhhh. *Gives Break's cane back*

Katy: Cheryl hits Glen with her metal harisen….. and Rufus ran through Glen with her wheelchair….

Han: … *Brings Glen to nearest ICU available*

Break: …I'm glad I can't see that….

Reim: I'm not, for the fact you gets to my room instead and slept there for thinking it's my room.

Break: I'm invalid, Reim~ Sorry!

Reim: Y…. Yeah…

Katy: Reim enjoy this wayyyyy~ too much~

Reim and Break: WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSED TO MEAN WITH THAT?

Katy: Anyway…. *get blasted by purple lazer* GYAAHHAAA!

Reo: GIVE…. ME… MY GLASSES…..

Zukas: O.O Oh shoot.

Reo: Jabberwocky…

* * *

**=Censored due little cute children watching this story=**

* * *

Reo: Ahahahhahahahahha!~ My glasses~~

Elliot: Are you happy now…? *Shaken*

Reo: Yup~!

Katy: Don't destroy the stage again, please…..?*Stares at a sleeping Jabberwocky and destroyed stage*

Leon: ."

Eve: O-Okayyy…. From **Aoife the Shadow**, Zai Vessalius must hereby declare that Oz Vessalius, is his precious, good, handsome, gorgeous, insightful, and…. Yeah good things now. WHEREVER AND WHENEVER he met Oz.

Zai: …I refuse.

Katy: *Smirk* How about the Barbie thing again…? I can open MORE~

Zai: …C-Come here, Oz…

Oz: Daddy~!

Zai: Y-Y-You're my most…. Precious… son…

Oz: I LOVE YOU DAD!

Katy: I'm starting to like you.

Fuuko: Elliot, have a sword fight with Break!

Elliot: *Eye sparkles* OKAY!

Break: Seriously…

Elliot: Now that he's blind-

Break: WHO INFORMED YOU THAT?

Elliot: *points Gil*

Break: He'll… be punished soon….. *Angry vein*

Elliot: I will beat you now! *Pulls sword*

Break: You serious…? *is suddenly behind him and whacks his butt*

Elliot: ((CENCORED))!

Break: Now, Now, Elliot, you're being a naughty, naughty boy~ *Menacing aura*

Elliot: I'LL BEAT YOU- *Got his butt slapped by the cane again* OWWW!

Katy: *Moves camera to face different place* Don't see that. Especially when Break beat up someone…

Fuuko: Okayy.….. (*WHACK* Elliot: OOOWWW!) **gilbert lover 123 **wants Oz and Gilbert to kill Zai.

Oz: WHAATT? But….. we're just starting a healthy Father and son relationship….. ;A;

Katy: Poor Oz….

Oz: Daddy, don't leave… ;A; (*WHACK* Elliot: OWWW! QUIT IT!)

Gil: Sorry Oz. *Just finished watching and blast Zai's head off*

Oz: NOOOOOO DADDY!

Katy: Poor, poor Oz…. he just got his daddy and he died.

Oz: *Is now psycho Oz and running around chasing Gil with his trusty scythe*

Gil: I'M SORRY IT'S THE DARE DON'T KILL ME!

Vince: *Enjoying the movie *maybe on different POV* too much*

Fuuko: Next, from **Kitty Lover**, Gil, you must face your fears or kill Oz.

Gil: *Lock self in a room full of cats with a note outside 'Kill me if I went out without smiling at kittens'*

Katy: G-Gil…. That's too extreme…. ;A;

Fuuko: Alice, you have to be really nice.

Alice: Why should I?

Katy: Because we'll burn your meat stash if you don't.

Alice: ….ugh…. *blush* Sharon…. Onee-chan….

Sharon: KYAAA! *Swoon*

Break: *eating his cakes*

Alice: C- …Break, can I have a cake….?

Break: ? *looks up* ….Are you sick?

Alice: I'm not….. Xerx-sama….

Break: *coughs out his cakes*

Alice: Gil, you'll get sick there…

Gilbert: Since when you care…? *screams* THERE'S A CAT ON MY LAP!

Alice: Since now.

Gil: okay… I've developed another new fear… NOOO SHOO!

Katy: *revives Zai* Kiss Vincent.

Zai: The heck? NO.

Alice: Sumimasen…. *Pushes Vince and Zai so they kiss*

Vincent: *Faints*

Zai: *Digs a hole and bury self*

Katy: I've killed him so no.

Fuuko: Break, burn Emily.

Break: What? NO!

Katy: Um….. Kitty-chan, I guess you're being too hard on Break….

Fuuko: *Grabs Emily from a wailing Break and throws her into burning straw*

Katy: FUUKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Emily: THIS BURNS! NOO NO BREAK HELP ME! *turns to ash*

Break: EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOO! *reduced to sobbing bits*

Katy: YOU BURNT THE LAST THING SINCLAIR GAVE HIM!

Fuuko: BLAME REVIEWER!

Katy: Poor Break…. *Hugging him still sobbing and crying so badly*

Fuuko: I'm sorry Break…. *Hugs him too*

Break: I want Emily back….. *sobbing*

Leon: Okay…. We'll end it here now, because there are too much dares and they'll be kept for next time! We need more research about what is xxxHolic though…

All: BYE MINNA!

Lotti:*just wakes up after revived* ...Did i miss something?

* * *

**=Studio=**

Break: *Crying on Sharon's lap*

Katy: Here you go. *Give him Emily*

Break: Emily! *hugs her like no tomorrow*

Elliot: I lost to a blue, ugly doll…. *depressed*

Break: Say what? *Pulls out his cane.*

Emily: *Watches as Break beats up Elliot* Haha, suck that, loser~!

* * *

…**.**

**Okay, that's it.**

**By the way, read the first chapter for the right dares. PLEASE.**

**~Kate**


End file.
